


胖球各种X蟒短篇

by sunlovedays



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Cheating, M/M, 出轨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlovedays/pseuds/sunlovedays
Relationships: 张继科/许昕, 张继科/马龙, 昕姚, 樊振东/许昕, 獒蟒 - Relationship, 秦昕 - Relationship, 胖蟒
Kudos: 5





	1. 无题（胖蟒）

Part1  
  
信和通知书是一起到的。  
  
两个邮差一前一后，手里拿着的东西对樊振东来说同样重要，他犹豫了一下，最终还是先接了信，再签了录取通知书。  
  
录取通知书被认认真真放在了茶几上，阿公回来的第一时间就能看到；樊振东执着信件，快步走回房间，手心一片汗湿。  
  
信和通知书来自同一座城市，带着不同的使命，有着不同的寄件人，而信的寄件人叫许昕。  
  
所有的幸与不幸都凝滞在樊振东十四岁的光阴里，它们封存在光影能照在的角落里，即便落了灰，却始终存在；而书信就是那个时候伴随着父母的意外离世投寄到了他的生命里。  
  
大人们告诉他不要放弃学业，要好好振作努力读书。  
  
好好振作，谈何容易；阿公每日以泪洗面无暇顾及到孙子，樊振东不自知的沉浸在父母带走的那个世界里，如蚌壳隔绝一切，坚硬的壳里存着他完整柔软的灵肉。  
  
直到学校来电，阿公才缓过神来，一把年纪的老年人揪住已然逃课一月有余的小孙子，狠狠打了一顿，气喘吁吁后抱着孙儿望着女儿女婿的遗照泣不成声。  
  
这一切都是错的，樊振东执拗的想，可他做不了正确的事。每天走到校门口，焦虑与恐惧迅速占领高地，驱使他离开，躲到僻静的地方，直到时间到了，他才踩着步子回家，却不觉轻松。  
  
因为，这一切都是错的。  
  
可阿公连自己都救不了，何谈救他。  
  
樊振东只得将蚌壳收得更紧些，阳光照不进的壳里一片黑暗，他躲在里面冷的瑟瑟发抖。  
  
巧的是，许昕来了。  
  
樊振东实在说不清楚许昕是怎么来的，只记得许昕跟自己比起来实在太不讲理太幼稚了。  
  
亏他还比自己大七岁呢。  
  
可樊振东还得随着他，带他去海边逛，却被强迫写了漂流瓶书信，还在许昕的胁迫之下不得不做了一次破坏环境的事，将瓶子扔进了海里。  
  
许昕说，你得每天写一封，塞进瓶子，扔到海里。  
  
樊振东觉得太幼稚了，可他还是照办了。  
  
樊振东急急忙忙打开书信，信里的字龙飞凤舞，他不由的在模糊的记忆力搜寻许昕两片飞起的眉毛，觉得有异曲同工之妙。  
  
细细的将信件叠好收到铁盒里；樊振东躺在床上，思绪一点一点堆积起来；他期盼能再次见到这样鲜活的人。  
  
Part2  
  
陪同许昕一起来接机的是他的男友，张继科。樊振东抿着唇带着腼腆的笑，北京机场的空调没能让他觉得凉快，背后手心都是汗。  
  
“跟小时候一点儿没变，还是一样胖。”许昕嘻嘻哈哈，露出牙龈。  
  
樊振东垂着脑袋想反驳，却在望见自己手腕那一刻没了话，副驾驶上的许昕撑着肘扭过来，纤细的手腕白花花，跟自己的差距太大了。  
  
于是那些到了嘴角的话都一口一口吞了回去。  
  
他们没让自己住在学校宿舍里，准确的说是许昕坚持让樊振东住在家里，张继科没法反驳，只得遵从了。  
  
两人几天前就整理出了客房，等樊振东住进去的时候，已经铺了新被褥。  
  
他们偶尔一起吃饭，大部分时候只有许昕和樊振东两个人能在晚餐顺利会师。许昕说张继科很忙，忙的吃饭的时间都没有。  
  
樊振东没有多想，但他注意到许昕说这话的时候眼睛是暗着的。  
  
可转念一想，张继科不回来挺好的，许昕就能跟他好好说说话了。许昕是个话匣子，张继科也不差，这两人一旦说起来，樊振东只有闷头吃饭的份儿。  
  
虽然只剩下他俩的时候，樊振东大部分时候也是低头吃饭，可他喜欢许昕嘴里的话是对他讲的。  
  
这样明媚而清晰的情绪像是拓荒的小苗，微微颤颤伫立在一片贫瘠荒芜的土地之上，嫩绿得扎眼。  
  
正在扒饭的樊振东一愣，筷子夹着的鸡肉掉到了碗里。  
  
“怎么了，胖儿？”许昕看着毫无动作的青年人，有些疑惑。  
  
那两片眉毛又飞了起来，樊振东闷闷的想，哐当一咬，鸡肉里的骨头咔擦的被碾压而过，他连忙捂住脸颊，瘪瘪嘴，委屈的说：“磕着鸡骨头了，牙疼。”  
  
“多大个人了，吃饭慢点儿，别狼吞虎咽的，你科哥不回来，都你的。”许昕抽出纸巾递给樊振东，看着眼前这个青年人吐出食物渣滓，眼里还有疼出的泪花。  
  
“磕到牙有那么疼吗？”许昕好笑的问。  
  
樊振东点点头挪开纸巾：“特别疼。”  
  
“诶——这怎么还带血了呢？”  
  
许昕咋呼呼的跑上前掰开樊振东的嘴巴，牙后槽的牙龈血静静的往外淌。  
  
面上的指尖的触感停留不过十来秒，他还没来得及细细体会，温度就离他而去。  
  
不用多想也知道张继科回来了。  
  
“不是说不回来吃饭吗？”许昕笑着跑到门口，指着张继科手里的袋子：“这里面装的是什么？”  
  
张继科笑着挽住许昕的腰，拉近怀里亲了一口：“小番茄和它的好朋友，小葡萄。”  
  
樊振东扭着脖子转过来，血已经哗啦哗啦流了满嘴。  
  
破土，真疼。  
  
拔掉，真疼。  
  
Part3  
  
许昕。  
  
樊振想了一下，还是划开了铃铃作响的手机。  
  
“胖儿，晚上回来吃饭吗？”  
  
同学背着包望着自己，樊振东不假思索：“不回来了，晚上还有课。”  
  
“最近课挺多的呀你。”  
  
“对，最近选课了，课程表重新排了。”  
  
“那好吧，晚上回来注意安全。”  
  
“好的。”  
  
樊振东挂断电话，同学搭上他的肩，两人并排走在热闹的休闲商业街上，嘻嘻哈哈，一派年轻人的作风。  
  
有一阵了，他不太想回去跟许昕两个人吃饭；许昕吃饭的时候老是嘴里哔哩啪啦说个不停，全是张继科。  
  
樊振东不想听。  
  
他和同学一屁股坐在了最近的咖啡厅外面，不大乐意的点了杯抹茶新冰乐，不咸不淡地喝上一口。陪着笑脸胡乱的侃天侃地。  
  
同学激动地拍拍他的手臂，指着刚刚从身旁奔驰而过的车，兴奋地成了复读机：“玛莎拉蒂玛莎拉蒂……”  
  
樊振东顺势望去，黑色的玛莎拉蒂大摇大摆地停在花圃旁，引得周边频频侧目。  
  
“不知道什么时候我才能买的起这样的车……”同学心羡之于有些无奈。  
  
张继科和许昕也有同款的玛莎拉蒂，樊振东想。  
  
车上下来一个男人，张继科。  
  
樊振东眨眨眼睛，正犹豫着要不要上前打招呼，只见副驾驶下来了另一个皮肤白皙的男人。  
  
还是不要去……樊振东的心思还没全乎，那边的两个男人却迅速的利用了这短暂的思绪分享了一个亲密的吻。  
  
属于情人间的，爱人间的吻。  
  
像来到的第二天早上樊振东闯进厨房里看到的张继科亲许昕的那种吻。  
  
奔腾的血液夹杂着怒火在他的身体里呼啸，他想要冲上去将拳头砸在张继科的脸上；脑袋里有个声音却在跟他说，不要这样做。  
  
他捏着拳头，牙后槽紧紧咬着，任凭眼前的这一切变得更加旖旎。  
  
许昕，他什么都不知道。  
  
许昕，不能知道。  
  
樊振东睁开眼睛，喉咙里一阵干疼。摸摸索索从床上下来，脚踢在了衣橱上，疼的他泪水直流，终于摸着黑打开了房门。  
  
黑暗中，他的耳朵闭眼睛更加敏锐，一阵不同寻常的声音吸引了自己的注意力，光着的脚丫踩在木质地板上寂静无声，直到他停在了门前。  
  
一阵高亢带着哭腔的呻吟从门里传来。  
  
“继科……嗯……”  
  
樊振东浑身僵硬，他知道他们在干什么。  
  
一阵一阵有节奏的床板晃动的声音从里传来，他愤怒的想冲进去将张继科从许昕的身上拉下来。可他不能这么做。  
  
他只能悄悄的一步一步往后退，回到自己的房间，回到被窝里，用自己的双手抚平因许昕的呻吟而勃起的欲望。  
  
脑海里描绘着赤裸的许昕的模样，在高潮来临的那一刻，许昕的名字不禁脱口而出。  
  
粘腻的手上满是泄物，心中满是绝望与空虚。  
  
他笑出声，眼泪也掉了下来。  
  
Part4  
  
他低估了自己。  
  
对许昕的情感不是一株可以轻易拔掉的幼苗，它弱小的外观之下，细密的根茎深深扎根在龟裂的土地之下，它向无人探究的底层伸出蔓延，紧紧靠着许昕给予它的那一丁点欢喜之情就已如此强大。  
  
强大到樊振东无法亲手去除它。  
  
拔不掉。  
  
樊振东不敢过多的和许昕接触，他怕自己对张继科无尽的敌意最终会让事情的真相败露出去；不上课的时候他会和朋友待在一起。在家里的时候，他会一个人呆在房间里。  
  
客厅里东西砸碎的声音，接着传来了张继科的嘶吼。  
  
樊振东没法保持静默，打开了房门。  
  
许昕静静的站立在张继科的面前，眼中一片通红：“你别把事情弄的这么没意思，成吗？”  
  
张继科回头望了樊振东一眼，又将注意力放到许昕身上：“这过的好好的，你闹什么别扭啊？”  
  
许昕发出一阵嗤笑，像是一个小丑被镜中的自己乐到了一样：“咱非得要把话捅得一清二楚吗？”  
  
“你好歹让我知道为什么吧！”  
  
许昕擒着眼角的泪望向张继科：“别让我问你出差的时候去了哪儿，我也不想知道你晚上不吃饭是去了哪个酒店。”  
  
张继科一愣，伸手要去拉许昕，却被先一步躲开。  
  
“再给我一次机会……大昕……我……”  
  
许昕摇摇头：“机会你有过，我装了多久的傻你就有多久的机会，我不想再装了，咱们好聚好散吧，狗哥。”  
  
张继科最终还是搬走了。  
  
樊振东看着张继科用箱子一点儿一点儿把东西都装进去，再看着张继科将它们拖到门口。临走前，张继科彳亍的望着坐在沙发上毫无反应的许昕，握住了他的手：“照顾好许昕……”  
  
樊振东没说话，他会照顾好许昕，但不是因为张继科。  
  
门关上的那一刻发出的声响吓得许昕浑身一颤，他望过来，只有樊振东站在门边。  
  
“你早都知道了吧，才会对继科态度那么差。”  
  
樊振东点点头，许昕对着他拍拍身旁的沙发，他走过去，一屁股坐了下来，然后那对纤细的手腕绕上了他的肩膀。  
  
“别转头。”  
  
于是他将脑袋又转了过去。  
  
“我没事。”  
  
许昕闷闷地声音从肩膀上传来，肩上并没有湿热的触感。  
  
张继科是爱许昕的吧，要不然临走前为何挂念着许昕；许昕也是爱着张继科的吧，否则也不会演了那么久的戏，樊振东的脑袋里闷闷的想。  
  
但不管怎样，最终都会像许昕说的那样，他会没事的，他的生命中不会再有张继科的事。  
  
樊振东还是扭过了脑袋，伸出双手将许昕环抱在怀里，轻轻地说：“我绝不会像他那样对你。”  
  
怀中许昕的身子一僵。  
  
湿热的触感从肩上传来。  
  
绝不会像他那样伤害你。  
  
Part5  
  
许昕拒绝了他。  
  
“你对我的不是爱，只是依赖。”  
  
“你还小，你不懂什么是爱。”  
  
“你应该去谈恋爱，和你喜欢的女孩子，男孩子。”  
  
“这只是一种错觉，你参与了我和继科太多的事情，误以为你自己有保护我的责任，但不是这样的，你只是换位错误。”  
  
“多多经历去吧，你就会明白的了。”  
  
樊振东想发脾气，他气许昕以年纪自居亲手在两人之间画了一道认知的鸿沟，可他贫瘠的语言以及幼稚的面庞又不足以说服许昕相信自己。  
  
他只得徘徊在那颗小树苗四周，看着它，心情复杂，想要它快高长大，开花结果。  
  
Part6  
  
许昕回到家的时候觉得有些不对劲，上一次这种不对劲还是张继科搬离的时候。他丢下手中的东西，三两步飞跑到客房，一拉开门，床上被褥叠的整整齐齐，桌上空空，再打开衣柜，衣物全空。  
  
双腿就跟扒干了力气似的，两腿一软，瘫坐在了地上。  
  
他揉揉眼睛，拼命压抑住脑子里起义反抗的思绪，再拿开手，这才注意到床上放着一个铁盒，打开来，里面满满当当的都是那么多年来许昕寄给樊振东的信。  
  
按照时间顺序，一沓一沓收拾妥当，褪了色犯了黄的信奉明晃晃的提示着自己，他认识这个孩子更早，比认识张继科早，比爱上张继科还要早。  
  
他有什么资格说这青年人对自己的情感是虚无的。  
  
“许昕。”  
  
许昕扭头看去，不知道什么时候，樊振东站在了房门口。  
  
“你怎么……”许昕努力组织自己的语言，他想说你怎么回来了，不是走了嘛，可他说不出口。  
  
樊振东像是看穿他一样，一屁股坐在他的身旁，望进他的眼睛：“我说过，我不会像他那样对你。”

**完结**


	2. 小娘子（胖蟒）

  
  
广州城里要数家大业大还得看西关樊家，小至遍布岭南一带的凉茶铺，大至商行米铺，无不涉猎，赚地盆满钵满，让人看得烧红了眼。常说那衣食住行，唯有这“衣”字，樊家是半分插不上手，独独让那籍上从江南迁来的许家占了去。  
  
樊老爷子是个务实的老头子，钱滚钱，利滚利，除了琢磨怎么让自家的小胖儿子吃得更胖外，日日夜夜琢磨地都是怎么赚小钱钱。  
  
春去秋来，一过三四载，只见许家绸缎庄和成衣店开了一家又一家，遍布广州城；今年初，樊老爷子听商会的人议论起，许家的成衣店居然开到了香港岛。  
  
许老爷子心理的算盘打的噼里啪啦，这估摸再也干不过许家了，既然干不过，不如拉着小手一起赚小钱钱？古有昭君出塞入匈奴，今有樊许结亲家。  
  
樊老爷子的肉手一拍，就这么定了，扭头喊道：“阿东啊……”  
  
嘴里包着满满鸡腿肉的西关小少爷樊振东抬起肉呼呼的小脸儿：“阿爹？”  
  
樊老爷子摸摸脑袋上的几根嘎嘣脆，露出一脸笑，摸摸他儿子的脑袋：“阿东，阿爹给你说门亲事好不好啦？”  
  
西关小少爷急急忙忙把嘴里的肉吞了下去，满嘴飘着油花子：“阿爹，我还小啊。”  
  
“不小啦不小啦！”樊老爷子摸摸九岁小少爷的颈后，循循诱导：“想不想要有个人给你做好吃的呀？”  
  
“阿马叔就会做啊，你看这鸡腿就他从厨房给我拿来的。”  
  
樊老爷子摸摸胡子，不着急不着急，又问：“想不想有人陪你读书啊？”  
  
“吴伯日日陪我读书啊。”  
  
樊老爷子耐心全无，只手捏着塞满鸡腿肉的嘟面颊：“说阿爹我要小娘子。”  
  
樊小少爷嘴里憋着一口肉渣没吞下，喷着肉沫艰难地说：“阿爹，我要小娘子。”  
  
“阿乖啦，阿爹给你娶小娘子，你要哪家的小娘子？”还不等西关小少爷开口，樊老爷子就说：“我看那许家最是配得上你的啦，就要许家的小娘子给你做老婆吧。”  
  
樊阿爹扔下塞得满嘴肉的小少爷，心情愉快的写礼单去了。  
  
下了聘，则了吉日，小娘子过门了。  
  
一群长辈团团围在东厅，瞧那一对小夫妻拜天地敬茶水乐得嘻嘻哈哈牙龈见底，唯独西关小少爷紧张兮兮牵着红绸布绳一脸的惊恐，想不通他的小娘子为什么比他高那么多。  
  
难道不是，小——娘子吗？  
  
新房之内，西关小少爷坐立不安，阿爹阿娘说过在小娘子面前要举止得体，可他实在忍不了了，从雕花床站起，跑到铺了锦缎的八仙桌前，实实在在抓了一把花生，噼里啪啦吃起来。  
  
“喂，你给我也抓点儿来。”  
  
樊振东回头瞧，小娘子自己摘掉了盖头，正懒洋洋的侧躺在床榻上，见他没反应，许家小娘子翻了个白眼儿：“得，不仅傻，还聋。”  
  
“我不傻也不聋。”  
  
“那叫你给我拿花生过来你怎么听不到。”  
  
西关小少爷低头看看自己肉呼呼的小手里的花生，坚定地对许家小娘子说：“这是我给我自己吃的。”  
  
小娘子一屁股坐起来：“你我成亲了没？”  
  
樊振东点点头。  
  
“那我是不是你的小娘子？”  
  
“是。”  
  
“那你有好吃的好喝的是不是应该先给小娘子呢？”  
  
樊振东望着自己手里的零嘴，露出挣扎的神色。  
  
许家小娘子又开腔了：“难道你阿爹有好吃的好喝的不给你阿娘吗？”  
  
像是为了证明阿爹阿娘恩爱好合，西关小少爷立马捧着花生坐到床沿上：“阿爹的确是把好吃好喝的先给阿娘，喏，给你，小娘子。”  
  
许家小娘子捧着花生得意洋洋，小少爷垂着脑袋又坐到八仙桌前，抓起另外一把花生，扭头就看见小娘子带笑的脸迅速散了下去。  
  
“阿爹都是把花生壳去了给阿娘吃的。”  
  
小少爷叹一口气，丢下花生，又回到了床边而，抓起一个花生，肥厚的小手利索的去了壳：“那我给你剥吧。”  
  
低着头的西关小少爷没瞧见比他高许多个头的小娘子露出狎昵一笑。  
  
进门不过几日，樊家上下就对这新入门的少奶奶百般尊敬，樊老爷子看着正拿着帕子给自家小胖子擦嘴的许昕，露出一个满意的笑容。  
  
春去春又来，岁岁年年改。  
  
时光一晃，已过七八载。  
  
夜深人静，烛火点点灭去。  
  
樊家小少爷房内灯火依旧，若不细细贴门去听，断不知那小少爷正念着许家小娘子写的《人夫经》。  
  
这《人夫经》是许家小娘子入门第二天就甩给了小少爷，其内容总结下来无外乎是：小娘子说的都是对的，有的要先给小娘子吃，有喝的要先给小娘子喝，要听小娘子的话，还有，不许去阿爹阿娘那里告状。  
  
晚晚如此，年年不变，樊家小少爷捧着《人夫经》细声读阅，直至自家小娘子满意才准许他上床睡觉。  
  
“可以了，上来吧。”  
  
小少爷终于得了令，脱下鞋，跳上床，震得雕花木床一晃一晃，笑着钻进了被窝里。再瞧身旁闭眼休息的许昕，凑上前，在耳根呼了一口热气。  
  
“小娘子，阿东今日表现好不好？”  
  
樊振东说的是今日学堂考试之事，平日只懂吃喝之事的西关小少爷成了今日的西关大少爷，今日在那学堂之上大放异彩，巧的是来给他送零嘴许昕凑巧见着了。  
  
小娘子撑着脑袋侧过身，也不明着表扬：“想要什么？”  
  
西关大少爷面色一红，想起几个月前自己遗精吓的要哭的时候是小娘子教他自渎之事的，这几月来，心心念念想的都是这事儿，可不敢提，就怕惹小娘子不开心。今日算是有个机缘，再说说看，凑到耳畔：“小娘子你再拿你那手摸摸我那里。”  
  
“就这事？”  
  
西关大少爷点点头，憋得满脸通红。  
  
感情数月来不正常都在琢磨这点儿事，小娘子勾起唇角一笑，素白的手伸从这头伸到那头，贴着肉呼呼的肚子向下，伸进去摸到了热乎乎的东西。  
  
大少爷激动地直喘粗气儿。  
  
怎么说也是大了好几岁的人，许昕对这事儿算是比大少爷通透，几下子下来，那软的东西在他手里发硬，硬了发烫，烫得他手心连着浑身热。  
  
“小娘子……”大少爷一个翻身正面对着许昕，拉过许昕另一只手放在嘴上使劲亲，不得不说，他家小娘子的手是最好看的。  
  
再多十来下，手中那物一阵抽搐，满是精元的浊物抵在掌心，阵阵喷发出来。  
  
大少爷气喘吁吁，凑到小娘子的脖子处亲了一口，心满意足的睡着了。  
  
小娘子看着大少爷憨憨入睡，呼噜了满头短毛，不动神色地在樊振东脸上亲了下：“再过两年，让你知道什么是真正的小娘子。”  
  
一过又一岁。  
  
西关大少爷樊振东总算满打满算的十八了。  
  
樊家老爷听闻那西洋有趣的事物多，当下有门有面的少爷公子都去了西洋留学，有的是去那法兰西，有的是去那德意志，还有的是去那大不列颠。樊老爷子叫来了小娘子，问他送去哪里读书比较好。  
  
“阿爹，阿东喜欢吃喝，送去那法兰西只怕他日日吃吃喝喝，还哪来的心思读书，不能去法兰西。”小娘子心理不痛快，这大少爷才成人，就得跟他分开。  
  
“阿昕说的对，那德意志呢？”  
  
“阿东没有学过德语。”  
  
“那就只能去大不列颠了。”樊老爷子拍板定论，冲着小娘子笑：“阿昕啊，这事劳烦你跟阿东说，你说他才肯听。”  
  
当晚，小娘子就跟大少爷说了这事儿。  
  
有了脾气的大少爷一把甩开小娘子的手：“我不去，我不去什么大不列颠。”  
  
“阿东！”小娘子声音拔高：“《人夫经》里是怎么写的，你夜夜读，都忘啦？”  
  
大少爷一把钻进小娘子的怀里，拦腰抱住：“什么都行，你让我做什么都行，就是不可以让我去大不列颠，是不是我阿爹出的主意，我找阿爹去。”  
  
“你给我回来！”  
  
樊振东抬在门槛上的脚缩了回来，低头丧气地坐在小娘子边儿上，正不快着，嘴角给塞了一口剥好的花生。  
  
小娘子长叹一气。  
  
“阿东，”小娘子柔声唤道，大少爷可算看他了：“我和阿爹要你去大不列颠是为你好，多学点，多长点见识，才能撑得起这个家。”  
  
“可是——”  
  
“我知道你舍不得我，舍不得阿爹阿娘，可家在这里不会拐弯不会跑，三年后你回来我们还在这，我会照顾好阿爹阿娘的。”  
  
大少爷把自己埋进小娘子肩里，热乎乎的泪滴砸了下来：“我舍不得你。”  
  
小娘子没说话，将大少爷拉起，看着对方狐疑的模样，走上前，低头亲了亲大少爷的嘴：“原本打算再等个一年，可再等也不知道要过几年。”  
  
素白的手解开自己的领袖，露出白花花的胸膛，说：“阿东想不想让我做你真正的小娘子？”  
  
这下大少爷可算明白了。  
  
樊振东一把将许昕扑倒在床上，听到小娘子嘻嘻哈哈的笑声动作愈发的做狠，毫无章法地这里亲亲，那里亲亲，这里吸吸，那里也吸吸。  
  
小娘子挺挺腰，拍到：“阿东阿东，今天只想亲我吗？”  
  
樊振东的动作停了下来。  
  
“不想要我吗？”  
  
大少爷抬起头，两手贴着腰线而下，一把拽下了小娘子的裤子，眼睛冒火：“要，怎么样都要。”  
  
“那还不快点儿。”  
  
大少爷掰开小娘子两条腿，撞了去。  
  
小娘子吃痛得抱着樊振的肩，眼泪落在瞧不见的地方，支零破碎地说：“阿东……阿东你可不能忘了我啊，你可发过誓，要听娘子话的。”  
  
“不忘，阿东永远听娘子的话。”大少爷话音落下，孽根死命的往里撞。  
  
入门快十载，小娘子终和大少爷经了人事，成了夫妻。  
  
大少爷终究听话去了大不列颠。离别那日，他久久的站在珠江口的船头上，终不见自己的小娘子来给他送行。  
  
一年，樊老爷盛年之际突发中风，生意盘盘交给了小娘子，打理得有声有色。  
  
又一年，山东商贾张某人撩骚小娘子被小娘子当街追着打，仍旧死性不改，日日樊府门前做，口中常念诗。  
  
再一年，大少爷回来了。  
  
那天珠江风大浪大，大少爷从船上下来时裤腿沾了珠江水；他拦了人力车，一路往西关，直到停在樊家大院门，仆人门才知道大少爷回来了。  
  
一屋子人团团围着大少爷，好不得意；大少爷头戴扁平帽，一身西装，手提皮革箱，气气派派。  
  
阿娘捏着他的脸，那句瘦了的话怎么都说不出口，家仆都指着大少爷说好像更胖了。  
  
是了，明明阿昕说那大不列颠好吃的不多，阿东怎么还能更胖了，定是日日就捡那点儿好吃的往嘴里塞。“阿东啊，回来就好回来就好。”  
  
樊老爷歪着嘴坐在太师椅上，嘴里叽哩咕一溜串，含含糊糊，只有阿娘听懂了：“阿爹说，让你赶紧去祠堂上柱香，多谢列祖列宗的保佑啊。”  
  
“知道，”大少爷四处张望：“阿娘，小娘子呢？”  
  
“他应该在房里，你上完香就赶紧去看看阿昕，这几年，都是他撑的这个家。”  
  
上完香，出了祠堂，樊振东丢下箱子急急忙忙往房里跑。  
  
“小娘子！”他的小娘子正笑意盈盈的坐在床沿上。  
  
“阿东，你快来！”小娘子拍拍床。  
  
樊振东慢慢走上前去，看着小娘子忙不迭的剥花生壳：“这是做什么？”  
  
“我给你剥花生吃啊。”他们第一次见的时候是樊振东给他剥花生，这一次他给樊振东剥，摊在床上的帕子上满满当当已有一堆，拾起塞一个到樊振东嘴里：“中国的花生好吃，还是大不列颠的花生好吃？”  
  
“你剥的最好吃。”樊振东嘻嘻一笑，却意外见到小娘子脸红了；忍下思念，拉过那双手，在手背上亲了一口：“还是我来给小娘子剥花生吧，有好吃的要先给小娘子吃。”  
  
三年，许昕看着低头给他剥花生的大少爷樊振东，三年的确让习惯大少爷变了，可低头给他剥花生的专注神情，还是十几年前新婚之夜的那个阿东。  
  
他的阿东。  
  
许昕往后一倒，躺在了穿上，手指冲樊振东勾勾：“来，给我背背《人夫经》，看你有没有忘，错了一句我就收拾你。”  
  
樊振东放下手中的花生，爬了过去：“那我要是一句都没忘，小娘子给我什么奖励？”  
  
“阿东想要什么，我就给什么？”  
  
“阿东想要……”大少爷伏在小娘子身上，一边儿亲着脖子，一边儿说：“想要你……”  
  
小娘子笑了：“来，《人夫经》。”  
  
“那你可得听好了！”  
  
不多会儿，大少爷的声音就隐了去，只剩下小娘子嗯嗯啊啊的难耐声。  
  


**完结**


	3. 胖球神X蟒

乒乓球训练馆内，空旷的黑暗中，一盏孤灯打在一张球桌上，宛若黑暗中的一处高地，突兀显眼。  
  
稍不留神，汗珠浸润了眼珠，刺激得敏感的眼睑发疼；许昕这才抬起肩膀用力的擦擦不适的眼睛。  
  
这段时间，他的状态并不好；下意识的希望通过加大训练量来尽可能的调动自己，调解自己的状态。  
  
许昕已经连续加练一周了。  
  
他看着自己手里的乒乓球和乒乓球拍，叹一口气，并不觉得通过加大训练量能缓解自己的心理压力。  
  
这种高压的态势已经持续相当长一段时间，有时候看着乒乓球，不可靠近的距离感是如此真实，他有这个梦，只是不知道是黄粱一梦还是美梦成真。  
  
十几年的日复一日，醒来是乒乓球；入睡前，依旧是乒乓球。  
  
乒乓球到底有什么意思，他也不知道。  
  
但他和其他人一样，都如此执着。  
  
执着的人多了，乒乓球能给予的对象自然就少了，多少人终其一生，可能也不会得到任何回响。  
  
许昕用力捏了捏手里的乒乓球，咬咬牙，球拍一挥，用力击打，小小的白色的球飞过乒乓球台，落入了潜伏在四周的黑暗中，连着几声啪啪啪，渐渐没了动静。  
  
跳起，一屁股坐上球台，像是力气被抽空了一样，哐当一声重重躺在球台上，闭上了眼。  
  
球拍在手碗里转了个圈儿，一下一下击打着球台边缘，回响在空旷的训练馆里。  
  
啪啪啪。  
  
许昕惊得立刻坐起身，朝声音的方向看去，一片黑暗中，他看不见任何事物。视线落在自己手中的球拍，犹豫了一下，对着球台，又击打了一次。  
  
啪啪啪。  
  
他听出来了，这是乒乓球落地的声音。  
  
“谁——谁在那里！”  
  
许昕凝神望着黑暗处，一个男人的声音回道：“你不认识我。”  
  
“你是谁！”  
  
男人一步一步走出黑暗，脚步轻盈，没发出声音：“可我认识你，你是许昕。”  
  
男人抢先一步不走到许昕跟前：“别动。”  
  
正欲跳下球台的许昕登时没了动作，狐疑地望着眼前的人：“我怎么没见过你。”  
  
男人笑了笑，“你见过我，你天天，无时无刻，甚至在梦里，都会见到我。”  
  
许昕没把变态两个字说出口。  
  
“还是不知道吗？”男人捡起地上的一个乒乓球，扔球台上打了两下：“我是它，它也是我。”  
  
完了，大半夜还遇着一个神经病。  
  
“还是不信？”男人随便拍了拍手，原本散落在四处的乒乓球一个个全滚到了球台四周。  
  
许昕指着男人：“你是——”  
  
“——乒乓球神。”男人哈哈一笑：“你可以叫我球神。”  
  
这个名字听起来十分诡异。  
  
一时间，许昕不知道该说什么。  
  
倒是乒乓球神先开了口：“说起来我还得先跟你道个歉。”  
  
“啊？”  
  
打你脸好几次了。  
  
“那你干的啊！”  
  
乒乓球神点点头：“想打在你的嘴上的，总没落准点，要么落你眼上，要么落你脸上了。”  
  
“打我嘴上也嗑得疼——不对，你干嘛想打我嘴上。”  
  
“像这样——”乒乓球神一步向前，扶住许昕的肩，唇瓣贴了上去。  
  
许昕愣了一下，想往身后躲，无奈坐在球台上，整个人顺势倒在了球台上，许昕吃痛的发出一声闷响。  
  
“你干嘛呀！”  
  
乒乓球神冲倒台上的人轻轻一笑，许昕身上立马起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
“你想干什么？”  
  
“很快你就知道了。”  
  
“别，我不太想知道。”许昕心虚地捉住在自己身上乱动的手，“咱们有话好好说，别动手动脚。”  
  
乒乓球大神匍身亲了亲颜色好看的唇：“我比较喜欢身体交流。”  
  
“像这样，”不知何时挤进了许昕的两腿间，挺腰往前一撞，两人阴部狠狠摩擦，“用力撞击，就像你挥拍击打球面一样。”  
  
许昕发出一声闷哼，下身管不住地微微颤颤的有了脉动。  
  
“还有这样，”乒乓大神一只手就着下摆伸进运动裤内，拇指指腹从半硬的球体抚过，“像不像摸乒乓球一样？”  
  
停在球上的手指用力一捏，大腿根部肌肉骤然绷紧，喉咙里堵住一声绵长的呻吟。  
  
“这样像不像在摩擦球板？”另一只手顺着衣摆钻入运动衫里，手掌贴着乳头轻柔地摩擦：“汗不少啊，会影响接发球的，要多擦擦了。”  
  
说罢，开始疯狂的摩擦起左侧乳头。  
  
许昕咬住唇，两腿夹着大神，紧了松，松了紧。  
  
一副难耐不已的样子。  
  
看的也让人难耐不已。  
  
乒乓大神舔舔唇，在惊呼声中一把拔掉运动裤，屁股触到冰凉了的球台，许昕情不自禁抖了抖。  
  
缓过神来一脸诧异，他不懂自己为何会变成这样。  
  
乒乓大神轻轻拿过许昕左手的球拍，像是看穿他一样：“因为你渴望我能更懂你，而我也渴望更能走进你。”  
  
“可——可是——”  
  
男人舔了舔许昕带着汗渍的面颊：“就当是一场梦，你不是有一场梦吗？”  
  
许昕迷迷糊糊的点点头，他心中的确有一场乒乓球的梦。  
  
男人把玩着特制的球拍，在手里翻了翻，将胶面递到许昕面前：“舔它。”  
  
殷红的舌尖从洁白的齿关探出，望了望神色不明的乒乓球大神，从胶低一路向上，缓缓的舔过，留下一行水渍。  
  
他尝到咸咸的汗渍，是他手掌擦拭留下的。  
  
这感觉有点儿熟悉，许昕轻轻一笑，舌尖贴着唇一抿。  
  
丝毫没有注意到男人眼底的色彩愈发浓厚。  
  
男人一把将他翻过身，洁白的屁股在孤灯的照耀下莹莹发白。  
  
灼热的视线烧的许昕有些面红，害羞的将脸埋进手臂了，透着微微的缝隙，观察大神的动作。  
  
拍子一挥，许昕啊的尖叫一声。  
  
不算用力，啪的一声打在了臀肉丰满的屁股上。  
  
击打的力道让满是胶原的屁股抖了抖，股部的肌肉连着臀肌同时收紧。  
  
大神轻轻一笑，拍子再次应声落在另外一边屁股上。  
  
臀部受挤压向前挺，已然抬头的阴茎摩擦着台面，一行淫秘的痕迹斑斑驳驳。  
  
许昕咬紧了唇，将闷哼吞入喉头里。  
  
平日作为自己战斗小伙伴一般的球拍此时随着身后男人的动作一下一下打在屁股上，烧的两片屁股染上了妃色，活像成熟了的水蜜桃。  
  
乒乓大神停下动作，一双手轻轻附上去，许昕疼的发出一声嘶鸣。  
  
“疼吗？”  
  
“还好。”  
  
男人凑上前和许昕交换了一个亲密的吻，止不住地揉捏着手中饱满的臀肉，时而聚拢，时而被大力往两侧掰开，不管何种方式，总归要扯到身后的穴口。  
  
许昕被撩拨地闭上双眼，细细品味前后两种不同方式给他带来的愉悦，嘴里不自觉的吐出挠人的呻吟。  
  
粗重的喘息随着手势陡然变得急促，又在分开时变得绵长。  
  
乒乓球大神轻轻一笑，稍微退却自己的裤子，露出早已硬透的阴茎，趁着许昕迷乱之际，掰开手里的臀肉，将灼热如铁的性器贴在臀缝间。  
  
许昕舒爽的长叹一起，作为男人，他知道是什么。  
  
然而精虫上脑，他不介意那个铁棍子要对他做什么。  
  
阴茎细细戳着被臀肌拉扯微微张开的穴口，在翻来覆去的戳弄下，肠液不堪困扰，流到了缝隙上。  
  
“你倒会享受，那么快就有了感觉。”  
  
许昕扭头看了一眼，说：“谁会跟这种事过不去。”  
  
“倒也是。”  
  
大神堪堪伸入两指，肠壁立马熨帖的粘了上去，内里滑腻不堪，似是这副身子早已做好了准备。  
  
随意抽插了几下子，又插入第三指。  
  
一开始只是适应性缓缓的抽插，随着越发焦躁的呻吟，手的动作也越来越快，直到确认分泌出的肠液足够保护穴口不受伤时，男人才抽出三指。  
  
稳稳扶住腰部，臀部往前一拱，哧溜一声，硬挺的阴茎毫无障碍地滑入了穴内。  
  
两人俱是一阵颤栗。  
  
“怎么样？”  
  
还能怎么样，体内的异物如此清晰，他几乎能在脑子里描绘出那是怎样的粗壮，许昕点点头：“可以了。”  
  
应声而落的是一阵猛烈的撞击。  
  
呻吟显得有点儿多余，毕竟高频的撞击没有给他太多喊出一句话的时间。他只能整个人软绵绵的趴在球台上，两手紧紧扒住球台边沿，承受着肠道内的肆虐。  
  
太多的体液充满狭小的穴内，被一一挤压出。  
  
囊袋打在阴部，留下一片粉红。  
  
男人握住许昕的腰，一把将他翻了各个，再重新撞入进去。  
  
静谧的球馆内，肉体交缠的声音格外清晰。  
  
每一分贝都像被扩大了一百倍，格外刺激。  
  
在一片密集的撞击下，高潮来临了。  
  
许昕射得自己满肚子都是，男人则在高潮来临的那一刹那将自己拔出。  
  
那些射在空中的斑斑精液一瞬都化成了一个一个标准尺寸的白色乒乓球，啪啪啪全掉在了许昕的面上，身上。  
  
许昕愣了愣，好一会儿没反应过来。  
  
“跟你说了，我是乒乓球大神，子子孙孙自然都是乒乓球。”  
  
第二天，球队里的诸位队员到训练场的时候看到的就是这么一副画面。  
  
许昕在踩乒乓球。  
  
嘴里还说：“踩死你的子子孙孙。”  
  
刘国梁忍了又忍，实在无法可忍，喊道：“许昕，一万米！”

  
  
**完**  
  



	4. 断章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 定向报社小短篇。

断章1  
  
许昕拿着水瓶咕噜咕噜喝了几口，从张继科和马龙的球台经过。  
  
马龙连忙停，问：“大昕，等会儿一块儿去吃饭吗？”  
  
许昕鼓着腮帮子摇摇头，吞下水，嘻嘻一笑，指指张继科：“打扰你们俩了啊。”  
  
张继科面色一沉，一把抓住人手腕：“你的脑子里想啥呢，等会儿一块儿吃饭。”  
  
“不不不，我怕我当电灯泡。”一把扯回自己的手，在两人注视下，哼哼唧唧地离开了。  
  
马龙叹一口气，望着张继科，对方同样不大爽快。  
  
两人心理都清楚，许昕的疏离几乎是可以预测得到的。  
  
心太大，想要的太多。  
  
欲望盛满器皿开始外溢的那一天，就是他们失去挚爱的那一天。  
  
许昕何其聪明，怎么可能看不穿他们的小把戏。  
  
心再真又怎样，身体还是一样的撒谎。  
  
所以许昕悄然无声笑着离开他们。  
  
自作聪明，终将作茧自缚。  
  
回过神来，许昕留下的只有无法触及的背影。  
  
他们谁都无法抓住许昕了。  
  
马龙难受地看着训练场宽阔的天花板，说：“分手吧。”  
  
张继科就地拍着乒乓球，啪啪啪，毫无表情地说：“就不该搞一块儿。”  
  
那边传来许昕哈哈哈明朗的笑声，两人扭头望过去，将许昕面上的笑容悉数收在心理。  
  
太阳永远是太阳，无论经历了几次撞击，终究不忘发光发热。  
  
本该属于他们的太阳。

  
  
断章2  
  
秦志戬捏捏眉心，他打了个盹儿，又梦到了第一次见到许昕的模样。  
  
专注的神情，拿着球拍趋身的姿态，咧嘴明媚的笑容，兴许自己注意的眼神太过热烈，那孩子将脑袋望向了他，施施然冲他一乐。  
  
青涩地生命从冻土层下方破土而出，心脏怦咚怦咚跳了起来。  
  
仿佛回到了奥运赛场，他最光辉最灿烂最与之拼搏的年华。  
  
他决定他要这个孩子。  
  
秦志戬跟人说这孩子跟他太像了，可内心深处明白，往深处挖掘，这孩子跟他一点儿都不像。  
  
旁人看不出，这孩子大大咧咧的外表下，不安与敏感，同时又裹挟着一身太阳般乐观的气息。  
  
而秦志戬自己，沉稳，心思深。  
  
他满意的听到孩子说跟自己混久了也变得内向起来。  
  
这都是秦志戬对小孩做的小把戏。  
  
小把戏一旦开始，就无法收拾。  
  
他冠冕堂皇的解释，运动员是国家的财产，不属于他一个人，所以他没得选择。  
  
听起来头头是道，细究起来，漏洞百出。  
  
老刘对他说，在马龙和许昕之间，你只能选一个。  
  
马龙。  
  
马龙正处在关键节骨眼上，马龙更容易出成绩，马龙更容易登顶，马龙也许是他职业生涯中最重要的一个篇章。  
  
许昕认命地接受了几个教练员之间的默契，用秦志戬对他做的小把戏，沉默地去了该去的地方。  
  
奥运结束。  
  
马龙全满贯。  
  
秦志戬紧紧搂着许昕，两鬓斑白。  
  
许昕在他怀里问，秦指导，马龙拿了全满贯，你开心吗？  
  
秦志戬答不出。  
  
他好像没该有的那么开心。

  
  
断章3  
  
不知从哪里跳出来一双小手，捂住他的双眼：“猜猜我是谁？”  
  
“宇春。”许昕咧嘴一笑。  
  
“不对！”  
  
“大姐大。”  
  
女孩急得直跺脚：“不对，再猜！”  
  
“不会是我光芒万丈的霞大姐吧。”  
  
女孩气呼呼哼一声，要把手收回去，许昕一把抓住这双小手，转身，低下头在两手手心里各落下一个吻，笑着说：“那只能是我媳妇了。”  
  
姚彦红着脸得意的笑笑，凑上前，贴到许昕胸膛前，昂起脑袋，嘟起嘴唇：“这里也要。”  
  
许昕低下头，快速的点了一下：“剩下的份儿留回家啊。”  
  
姚彦哈哈一笑，扭过身，冲身后的几位摆摆手：“秦指导，继科马龙我和许昕先回家啦！”  
  
许昕也扭过头，冲他们摆摆手，一把掏出口袋里的钥匙，塞到姚彦的手里：“钥匙你拿着，别再那么大冷天站在门口等我了。”  
  
姚彦看着手里的钥匙，又望望许昕，明媚的点点头。  
  
“上海那套钥匙在家里，回去给你。”  
  
“那以后你在上海我就住上海，你在北京我就住北京，夫唱妇随。”  
  
“都听你的。”  
  


完结


	5. 接机（秦昕ABO）

秦志戬扯住提腿就要往前冲的小家伙，蹲下身，双手抚过衣领上拽得变形的褶皱。  
  
小家伙不高兴地嘟着嘴，两大眼珠子咕噜咕噜四处张望着，真不知道有哪一点儿像自己。  
  
俗话说，儿子像妈，不像他也对。  
  
“老秦，快点儿快点儿！”  
  
不敢揣摩这嚣张的势头是谁助长的，秦志戬只能无奈的叹了口气，报复性地揉揉儿子的小短毛。  
  
“你都把我头发搞乱啦！”  
  
小家伙搂着他的脖子不开心地抱怨道，指着前方喊:“老秦，往那边！”  
  
呦呵，这小家伙还指使起人干活儿了嘿，秦志戬对着八月十五啪啪拍了两下:“没大没小，跟谁学的。”  
  
小家伙瘪着遗传自另一人的嘴巴，委屈地不得了:“爸爸不就这样嘛。”  
  
“尽不学好的！”秦志戬暗暗决定等人回来新账旧账一起算。  
  
北京机场接机口处杵着不少人，秦志戬拗不过小家伙往前冲的精神头，只能跟在屁股后头，对着带着嫌弃眼神扭头过来的人不停地说抱歉，然后不停地往前挤，总算在最前头逮着小家伙了。  
  
小家伙趴在栏杆上，好奇万分的看着身旁另一个人。  
  
秦志戬顺着视线看过去，心下登时明白了这小脑袋瓜子琢磨着什么。  
  
小家伙指指写着名字的接机牌，问:“我们怎么不给爸爸也搞一个？”  
  
“你爸是出差一个月又不是出差十年，还没到认不出的地步，”末了补充一句:“就算你认不出，我还认得出。”  
  
“噢。”  
  
一波波人流从出口涌出，三三两两的人结伴离去，周围团圆的气氛十分浓烈，小家伙很明显着急了，引颈张望，无奈年龄实在太小，身子矮，看不远。  
  
秦志戬看看手表，心里盘算着早该出来了。再看看儿子一副不安的模样，一把将小家伙抱起放到自己脖子上坐着，说:“现在看的远了——”  
  
话音还没落，小家伙骑在他脖子上就兴奋地颠了起来，差点儿没把他骨头给颠散架了。  
  
“爸爸，是爸爸，真的是爸爸！”  
  
秦志戬望过去，果然这小子眼睛毒。许昕带着黑框眼镜推着行李车走出口子。  
  
“爸爸！爸爸！”  
  
许昕冲他一笑，接过差点儿将秦志戬脖子压断的小家伙。小家伙立马招呼上去，笑呵呵紧紧搂住，冲着好久不见的爸爸使劲儿亲。  
  
左亲亲，右亲亲，上亲亲，下亲亲。  
  
“行了行了，再亲你爸脸就肿了。”  
  
小家伙闻言立马放开了，担忧的拿小手摸摸许昕的脸。  
  
许昕咧嘴一笑，咬了咬那双稚嫩的小手:“别听老秦瞎说，他那是嫉妒，想不想爸爸？”  
  
“想！”小家伙使劲儿点点头。  
  
“来，给爸爸亲一个。”  
  
小家伙立马凑起小脸蛋儿，许昕使劲儿么一口，逗得小孩儿呵呵呵的笑。  
  
秦志戬双手插口袋，此情此景也只是淡淡一笑。  
  
“大的这个想不想我？”  
  
“又不是见不着。”  
  
“得了吧，那我想你了，快给我亲一个。”说完，扭着脑袋，将脸凑到秦志戬跟前儿。  
  
秦志戬抽出口袋里的手，利索的捏住人脖子转过来，在唇上狠狠亲了一口就立马放开:“欢迎回家。”  
  
看着捂眼不看的小家伙和呆楞的许昕轻轻一笑。手插兜里立马转身朝出口走去。  
  
“老家伙，还说不想我，闷骚。”许昕看着秦志戬的身影，心理喜滋滋的。  
  
“对，闷骚。”小家伙附和道。  
  
“不许这么说你爹啊。”  
  
“呜……”瘪嘴。  
  
“收起来，你撒娇也就老秦那儿好使，也不看看都遗传谁的。”拍拍小孩儿屁股:“回家了。”  
  


**完结**


End file.
